waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver/Gallery
Images of Oliver from Oliver & Company. ''Oliver & Company oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-64.jpg|Oliver with his kitten friends oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-68.jpg|Oliver rolling over oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-79.jpg|Oliver attempting to get noticed by future owners oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-86.jpg|Oliver sleeping with his few remaining unadopted yet friends oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-97.jpg|Oliver and his last two kitten friends hoping to get adopted oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-112.jpg|Oliver watching the last of his friends get adopted oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-169.jpg|Oliver left for free on a stormy night oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-203.jpg|Oliver meowing for a person walking by to adopt him oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-206.jpg|Oliver's box home ruined oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-214.jpg|Oliver dragged by the water oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-233.jpg|Oliver saving himself oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-260.jpg|Oliver running away so as to find shelter for the night oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-271.jpg|Oliver noticing some vicious alley dogs oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-278.jpg|Oliver scared oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-282.jpg|Oliver being chased by the dogs oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-295.jpg|Oliver escaping the dogs oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg|Oliver running towards a truck after escaping from the dogs oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-311.jpg|Oliver jumping to a truck's wheel oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-333.jpg|Oliver scared of the lightning oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-372.jpg|Oliver sleeping on a truck's wheel 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-383.jpg|Oliver sleeping on a truck's wheel 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-394.jpg|Oliver waking up to the truck's noise and getting out oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-428.jpg|Oliver excited about discovering New York City oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-475.jpg|Oliver dancing with a black man and his radio for a while oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg|Oliver trying to get himself adopted this time oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-517.jpg|Oliver and a 2-3 year old boy (would've been Oliver's owner) with his mother oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-542.jpg|Oliver escaping a crowd oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-555.jpg|Oliver noticing Louie and his hot dog cart passing by oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-577.jpg|Oliver hiding behind a trash can while watching Louie pull his cart oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-589.jpg|Oliver sniffing Louie's hot dogs 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-599.jpg|Oliver approaching Old Louie as he follows the scent oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-613.jpg|Oliver sniffing Louie's hot dogs 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-621.jpg|Oliver shooed away by Louie oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-626.jpg|Oliver running until he stops... oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-628.jpg|... and tries to have another go oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-710.jpg|Oliver begging for Louie to give him a hot dog oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-723.jpg|Oliver still begging from Louie oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-729.jpg|Oliver kicked to a garbage can by Louie oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-732.jpg|Oliver depressed oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg|Oliver with a banana peel on his head oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg|"Hey, get away from me!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-768.jpg|Oliver meeting Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-779.jpg|"I'm not goin' back there again." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-781.jpg|Not until Dodger stops Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-796.jpg|"Moves?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-829.jpg|Oliver taught by Dodger about Old Louie oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-836.jpg|Oliver and Dodger forming a plan on how to steal Old Louie's hot dogs oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-844.jpg|Oliver talked into doing it by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-858.jpg|Oliver asked by Dodger if he's starting to feel the rhythm oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-860.jpg|"Well, uh..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg|"Yeah! Yeah! I do feel it!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-875.jpg|"When are we gonna get those hot dogs?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-882.jpg|Oliver barked by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-885.jpg|Oliver being chased by Dodger (pretending) oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-895.jpg|Oliver jumping on and distracting Louie oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-899.jpg|Oliver as "Louie" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-912.jpg|Oliver still distracting Louie oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-914.jpg|Oliver free and accidentally squirting Mustard on Louie oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-918.jpg|Oliver escaping Louie oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-919.jpg|Louie throwing the Mustard back at Oliver but misses oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-928.jpg|Oliver relieved from having escaped Old Louie oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-930.jpg|Oliver spooked by Dodger's humming oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-947.jpg|"Uh..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-949.jpg|"... yeah?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg|"We were good, huh?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-957.jpg|"So when are we gonna eat?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-962.jpg|"Yeah. I'm starvin'." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-977.jpg|What do ya mean?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-995.jpg|Oliver upset after finding out he had been tricked by Dodger: "But, wait! Wait. You're not being fair!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1015.jpg|Hey, wait!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1018.jpg|"I helped you get those! Half of those are mine!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1025.jpg|Oliver catching up with Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1032.jpg|Oliver ahead of Dodger 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1036.jpg|Oliver ahead of Dodger 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1041.jpg|Oliver upset oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1052.jpg|Oliver chasing Dodger in "Why Should I Worry" 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1070.jpg|Oliver still chasing Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1076.jpg|Oliver frightened by a driver after accidentally falling in through his sunroof oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1112.jpg|Oliver trying to get the hot dogs on a cement truck oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1130.jpg|Oliver in wet cement oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1153.jpg|Oliver chasing Dodger in "Why Should I Worry" 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1162.jpg|Oliver chasing Dodger in "Why Should I Worry" 3 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1163.jpg|Oliver splashed by water from a fire hydrant; courtesy of Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1175.jpg|Oliver all wet oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1183.jpg|Oliver on a heating vent oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1194.jpg|Oliver in "Why Should I Worry" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1204.jpg|Oliver chasing Dodger in "Why Should I Worry" 4 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1209.jpg|Oliver tricked by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1271.jpg|Oliver chasing Dodger in "Why Should I Worry" 5 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1275.jpg|Oliver trying to get the hot dogs again oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1277.jpg|Oliver falling oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1280.jpg|Oliver safely landing in a fruit and vegetable market oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1283.jpg|Oliver landing on tomatoes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1299.jpg|Oliver still in pursuit of Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1392.jpg|Oliver is still in pursuit of Dodger as Dodger howls oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1402.jpg|Oliver following Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1726.jpg|Oliver approaching the barge oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1729.jpg|Oliver watching from the top oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1737.jpg|Oliver watching and hearing Dodger tell his friends the story of how he got the hot dogs oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1812.jpg|Oliver hearing Dodger's "monster" story until the wooden plank starts to break oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1822.jpg|Oliver falling in oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1824.jpg|Oliver landing in front of Dodger and the gang oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.jpg|Oliver struggling in the cloth oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1854.jpg|Oliver scratching Tito's nose oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1865.jpg|Oliver discovered by Rita oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1876.jpg|Oliver's 1st encounter with the gang oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1880.jpg|Oliver revealing how and why he came to the gang's place and the truth about the hot dog theft 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1896.jpg|Oliver revealing how and why he came to the gang's place and the truth about the hot dog theft 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg|"I-I saw him come down." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1917.jpg|"Hey! That's... Hey, that's him!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1920.jpg|"O-Over there." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|Oliver and the gang checking out Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1927.jpg|Oliver still checking out Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1930.jpg|Oliver told to relax by Rita oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2001.jpg|Oliver spooked by the dogpile fight oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2055.jpg|Oliver hiding in the "loot" box oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2107.jpg|Oliver meets Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2147.jpg|Oliver hiding from Roscoe and DeSoto oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2354.jpg|Oliver avoiding DeSoto oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2435.jpg|Oliver witnessing Roscoe destroy the T.V. oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2436.jpg|Oliver frightened oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2531.jpg|Oliver unfortunately found by DeSoto oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2538.jpg|Oliver cornered by DeSoto oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2542.jpg|Oliver scared oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2544.jpg|Oliver scratching DeSoto's nose oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2546.jpg|Oliver trying to escape from DeSoto while DeSoto growls in pain oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2556.jpg|Oliver cornered by Roscoe and DeSoto oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2559.jpg|Oliver protected by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2572.jpg|Oliver protected by Dodger and the gang oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2602.jpg|Oliver still under the protection of Dodger and the gang oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2618.jpg|Oliver worried after realizing that Roscoe and DeSoto are swearing revenge on Dodger and the gang; starting with him oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2652.jpg|Dodger's high five paw trick oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2795.jpg|Dodger revealing Oliver to Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2805.jpg|Fagin, having discovered who scratched DeSoto's nose, is amused and impressed by Oliver's bravery oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2814.jpg|Oliver loved by Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2820.jpg|Oliver accepted into Fagin's gang oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2901.jpg|Oliver sitting next to Fagin as Fagin reads a bedtime story to Oliver and the dogs oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2923.jpg|Oliver intrigued by Fagin's story oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3002.jpg|Oliver awakened after Dodger turns off the light oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3042.jpg|Oliver observing Dodger going to his bed oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3048.jpg|Oliver rushing over to sleep with him oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3050.jpg|Oliver running to Dodger while Rita sleeps oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3069.jpg|Oliver nuzzling next to Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3074.jpg|Dodger noticing Oliver sleeping next to him oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3083.jpg|Oliver sleeping by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3105.jpg|Oliver and Dodger asleep at last oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3108.jpg|Everyone asleep oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Oliver, Dodger, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter through traffic oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.jpg|Oliver, Dodger, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter away from traffic oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg|Oliver, Dodger, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3186.jpg|Dodger noogying Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3272.jpg|Oliver with Francis oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3290.jpg|Oliver being given a lesson by Rita oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3320.jpg|Oliver, Rita, and the gang dancing on the streets in "Streets of Gold" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3338.jpg|Oliver in "Streets of Gold" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3359.jpg|Oliver watching his dog friends cross the streets in "Streets of Gold" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3361.jpg|Oliver crossing the streets in "Streets of Gold" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3365.jpg|Oliver trying to escape traffic in "Streets of Gold" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3368.jpg|Oliver frightened by traffic in "Streets of Gold" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3369.jpg|Oliver trapped in traffic in "Streets of Gold" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3375.jpg|Oliver saved by Dodger from traffic in "Streets of Gold" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3379.jpg|Oliver watching his dog friends in "Streets of Gold" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3385.jpg|Oliver following his dog friends in "Streets of Gold" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3389.jpg|Oliver scared of an alley dog in "Streets of Gold" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3391.jpg|Oliver being chased by the alley dog until his friends help him out again oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3403.jpg|Oliver "barking" in "Streets of Gold" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3407.jpg|Dodger and the gang finding Oliver's "barking" amusing a bit in "Streets of Gold" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3408.jpg|Oliver catching up with his pals 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3410.jpg|Oliver catching up with his pals 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3455.jpg|"Hey, but what about me? What do I do?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3465.jpg|Oliver and Tito working together as partners oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg|Oliver, Dodger, and the gang executing Dodger's plan oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3474.jpg|Oliver and Tito hopping onto the back of Jenny's (unknown to them yet) car oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3589.jpg|Oliver and Tito behind the car oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3594.jpg|Oliver and Tito sneaking in the car while Winston tends to Francis, whom he supposedly hit oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3602.jpg|Oliver and Tito in the car oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3639.jpg|"Hey, Tito. What can I do?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3648.jpg|"Okay." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3653.jpg|"Uh, what is a lookout?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3670.jpg|Oliver the lookout oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3673.jpg|Oliver hearing a noise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3676.jpg|Oliver noticing something at the back as the window slides oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3678.jpg|Oliver is scared and curious as to who or what is sitting at the back of the limo oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3684.jpg|"Hey. Hey, Tito. Tito, there's somethin' back there." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3696.jpg|Oliver still scared about what's back there oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3698.jpg|Oliver accidentally slipping on the ignition oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3729.jpg|Oliver caught by the car's radio's wires oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3736.jpg|Oliver meeting Jenny and Winston oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4284.jpg|Oliver's special meal prepared by Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4327.jpg|Oliver eating his meal out of Georgette's bowl oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4358.jpg|Oliver meeting Georgette oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4379.jpg|Oliver questioned by Georgette oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4403.jpg|"I... thought it was Jenny's." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4428.jpg|Oliver with Jenny and Georgette oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4436.jpg|Oliver accepted into Jenny's family oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4581.jpg|Oliver and Jenny during her piano practicing lessons oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4590.jpg|Jenny petting Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4593.jpg|Oliver during Jenny's piano practicing lessons oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4603.jpg|Oliver playing a discordant note while trying to help Jenny with her piano practice oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4610.jpg|Oliver helping Jenny practice her piano as she sings "Good Company" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4633.jpg|Oliver flipping a page for Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4647.jpg|Oliver getting Jenny's attention oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4662.jpg|Oliver playing "Peek-a-Boo" with Jenny during "Good Company" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4712.jpg|Jenny and Oliver in a small boat oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4730.jpg|Jenny and Oliver playing with fences oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4745.jpg|Oliver watching Jenny greet people they pass by oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4747.jpg|Oliver greeting people with Jenny in Central Park in '"Good Company" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4753.jpg|Jenny and Oliver feeling good after greeting people oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4769.jpg|Jenny and Oliver eating strawberry ice cream in "Good Company" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4772.jpg|Jenny, Oliver, and Winston eating strawberry ice cream in "Good Company" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4777.jpg|Oliver playing with a horse carriage driver's hat oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4786.jpg|Jenny and Oliver in a horse carriage oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4799.jpg|Jenny buying Oliver's bowl and name tag collar oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4805.jpg|Oliver's name collar given to him by Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4809.jpg|Oliver's new golden name collar oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4812.jpg|Oliver's collar with his name and the address on it oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4824.jpg|Oliver loves Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4869.jpg|Jenny and Oliver getting ready for bed oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4872.jpg|Jenny snuzzling her nose with Oliver's oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4890.jpg|Jenny and Oliver sleeping oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5332.jpg|Oliver sleeping on his pillow in Jenny's room oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5358.jpg|Oliver being gotten rid of by Georgette oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5418.jpg|Oliver brought back into Fagin's barge by his dog pals oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5423.jpg|Oliver confused as to why his pals took him away from Jenny and brought him back to Fagin and a bit sad because he wanted to stay with Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5443.jpg|"Hey, hey, but, wait. I-I-I don't understand you guys." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5460.jpg|Oliver with Tito oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5468.jpg|"I was happy there. Why did you guys take me away?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5479.jpg|Oliver with Einstein oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5491.jpg|"But... Well, I, I have another home now. And someone who loves me." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5515.jpg|"Look, I'm sorry, but all I ever wanted was..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5529.jpg|"No, no. I like you. I mean, I like... I like every one of you, but..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5547.jpg|"But there was a little girl. I just wanna go back." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5557.jpg|"But, Dodger, please..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5597.jpg|Oliver, full of sorrow, sadly looks at his pals before going oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5611.jpg|Oliver, full of sorrow, sadly looks at Dodger before going oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5628.jpg|Oliver about to leave... oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5631.jpg|... not before Fagin returns... oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5635.jpg|... and takes him back in oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5669.jpg|Fagin noticing Oliver's new golden collar oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5975.jpg|Oliver during Fagin's plan speech rehearsal oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6114.jpg|Oliver in Fagin's pocket oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6226.jpg|Fagin showing Oliver as proof to Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6255.jpg|Sykes petting Oliver while chuckling oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6263.jpg|Sykes petting Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6282.jpg|Oliver and Fagin coming to Dodger's aid after the attack by Roscoe and DeSoto oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6447.jpg|Oliver happy to see Jenny again oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6612.jpg|Oliver sad oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6671.jpg|Fagin giving Oliver back to Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6673.jpg|Oliver and Jenny happily reunited oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6699.jpg|Oliver tossed out the window by Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6720.jpg|Oliver trying to regain his strength oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6724.jpg|Dodger coming to Oliver's aid oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6732.jpg|"Jenny... He took Jenny!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6737.jpg|Dodger assuring and promising Oliver that he and the gang will help get Jenny back oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6742.jpg|Oliver rejoiced after Dodger promises him: "You... You will?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6755.jpg|Oliver and the dogs to the rescue oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6845.jpg|Oliver in a Football helmet: "Yeah." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.jpg|Cannonball oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6871.jpg|Oliver carefully sneaking into Sykes' warehouse oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6877.jpg|Oliver avoiding DeSoto 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6882.jpg|Oliver avoiding DeSoto 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6896.jpg|Oliver opening a hatch from the inside oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6930.jpg|Oliver and the dogs sneaking into Sykes' warehouse oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang spotted by 1 of Sykes' security cameras and tells Tito to take care of it oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6990.jpg|Oliver seen on 1 of Sykes' monitor screens oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7003.jpg|Oliver and the dogs watching Jenny and Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7006.jpg|Oliver and Einstein watching at the top oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg|Oliver coming to Jenny while Sykes is distracted oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7077.jpg|Oliver happily reunited with Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7083.jpg|Oliver getting reunited with Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7129.jpg|Oliver and the dogs with Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7214.jpg|Oliver with Jenny as Einstein brings the crane's handle over to Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg|Oliver and the company about to be rescued by a crane oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7226.jpg|Oliver and the company saved by a crane 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7239.jpg|Oliver and the company saved by a crane 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg|Oliver and the company falling after Sykes destroys the crane's controls oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg|Oliver and the company rescued by Fagin 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg|Oliver and the company rescued by Fagin 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg|Oliver and the company rescued by Fagin 3 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7366.jpg|Oliver and the company rescued by Fagin 4 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|Oliver and the company rescued by Fagin 5 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Oliver and the company rescued by Fagin 6 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7397.jpg|Oliver and the dogs growling at their enemies oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7415.jpg|Oliver to Jenny's rescue oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7420.jpg|Oliver biting Sykes' hand Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7421.jpg|Oliver biting Sykes' hand as Sykes screams in pain oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7423.jpg|Sykes throwing Oliver in the backseat where Roscoe and DeSoto are oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg|Oliver unfortunately ending up in the back seat where Roscoe and DeSoto are oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7438.jpg|Oliver rescued by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7473.jpg|Oliver to Dodger's rescue oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7478.jpg|Oliver almost falling to the same fate as Roscoe and DeSoto.... oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7484.jpg|... not before Dodger saves Oliver again oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7542.jpg|Oliver and Dodger jumping on Sykes to save Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7543.jpg|Oliver and Dodger fighting off Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7561.jpg|Oliver fighting off Sykes as Sykes throws Dodger off oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7563.jpg|Sykes throwing Oliver off oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7617.jpg|Dodger approaching with a "thought to be dead" Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7643.jpg|Oliver handed over to Jenny by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7661.jpg|Jenny mourning Oliver's "death" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7668.jpg|Oliver meowing, thus, revealing he's alive oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7673.jpg|Jenny becoming happy to see that Oliver's alive oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7676.jpg|Jenny embracing Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7730.jpg|Oliver playing with Jenny's birthday cake oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7748.jpg|Oliver and the company at Jenny's birthday party oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7974.jpg|Oliver on Einstein's head oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7977.jpg|Oliver told good-bye by Einstein oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7982.jpg|Oliver told good-bye by Rita oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7986.jpg|Oliver saying his good-bye to his buddies: "Goodbye, you guys." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8002.jpg|Oliver told by Dodger that if he just wants to hang out or anything... before being interrupted by Tito oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8041.jpg|Dodger asking Oliver if he can handle the champ oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8047.jpg|"Sure." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8050.jpg|Oliver's high five paw trick (courtesy of Dodger) oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8052.jpg|Oliver is okay... for a cat oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8067.jpg|Oliver offered a spot in the gang as vice-president by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8080.jpg|Oliver watching his buddies return home oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8089.jpg|Oliver and Jenny saying goodbye to Fagin and the dogs oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8090.jpg|Oliver, Jenny, and Winston all saying goodbye to Fagin and the dogs ''House of Mouse Oliver house of mouse.jpg Oliver Dodger house of mouse.jpg House Of Mouse dogs and cats2.jpg Disney Parks Oliver Disneyland.jpg|Oliver at Disneyland Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries